


Gracias por estar a mi lado, Sorata

by desileo



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desileo/pseuds/desileo
Summary: “Ahora, con su ausencia, siento mucho pesar en mi alma pero sé que aunque no esté a mi lado, siempre habitará en mi corazón y nunca lo abandonará.Ya que gracias a la intervención Sorata en mi vida puedo decir que me ayudó un poco a ser lo que hoy en día soy.”





	Gracias por estar a mi lado, Sorata

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Hace bastante tiempo que no estoy en este Fandom, pero últimamente he estado trabajando con personajes de videojuegos (aunque tengo una que otra idea para la pareja trifecta). Pero, a comparación de mis otras historias, esta será un poco diferente, es más, ni Kirishima ni Yokozawa serán los protagonistas. Tan solo les pido que lean, eso me haría inmensamente feliz, sobre todo en este momento.

Es increíble que tan rápido pasa el tiempo, como de un momento a otro todas las situaciones cambian y las personas importantes en tu vida se van. Por supuesto, yo no soy inmune a eso.

Todavía recuerdo cuando era una niña de diez años y papá trajo a Yokozawa Onii-chan a casa como un buen amigo del trabajo y con él lo que sería mi más grande amigo de todos los tiempos: un tierno gato de diez años llamado Sorata.

Muchos en este punto dirán que es una locura, que un gato tan huraño como Sorata pudiera ser el mejor amigo de una niña, ya que él no puede hablar ni compartir lo que piensa conmigo.

Por supuesto, al principio se tuvo que adaptar a un entorno nuevo para él y que además de la presencia de un niño a su vida, puesto que ya hace bastante tiempo que dejó de ser un pequeño gatito y no deseaba ser molestado.

Sin embargo, una vez que nos conocimos y comprendió lo que sucedía entre mi papá y Onii-chan nos hicimos los mejores amigos, claro, sin dejar de lado a los otros miembros de su nueva familia.

Yo podía contarle todo a él, mis sueños, mis secretos y miedos, incluso las cosas que ni siquiera mi papá sabría, con la certeza que nunca me juzgaría. Para una niña de esa edad era relativamente normal hacer esas cosas, pues para mí era como un buen amigo a quien le gustaba escuchar.

Jugábamos juntos a pesar de ya no ser tan pequeño, porque según las palabras de Yokozawa Onii-chan pareciera que al estar conmigo tenías una segunda infancia.

También hay que reconocer que hacíamos travesuras, destruíamos uno que otro jarrón por la casa, que entre los dos escondíamos ágilmente para no ser descubiertos, sin mucho éxito, pues papá nos descubría cuando notaba la ausencia del adorno.

En ese entonces, mis pasatiempos favoritos eran dibujar, leer mangas y salir de vez en cuando con mis amigos de la escuela (sobre todo Yuki-chan), mientras que los suyos eran dormir, rasgar los muebles y sobre todo comer, tanto así que tuve que imponerte una dieta para que bajaras los kilos de más que tenías.

Sin embargo el tiempo fue implacable y juntos fuimos creciendo y cambiando, ambos envejeciendo. Yo iba creciendo y dejando los juegos de niña, mientras que él se hizo más apacible y un poco más perezoso.

Recuerdo los días en los que te gustaba sentarte en mi regazo mientras yo hacía la tarea, sobre todo en aquéllas que más estrés me causaron. O cuando te acercaste a mí para consolarme, por alguna discusión con mi padre u Onii-chan, fruto de mi rebeldía de la adolescencia.

Aún en esa edad seguía contándole secretos, mis amores platónicos, incluso llegué a quejarme contigo sobre algo en lo que estuviera inconforme y tú siempre me escuchabas atentamente, sin irte y sentándote en mi regazo mientras te acariciaba.

Por ese tiempo, escuché las conversaciones preocupadas de papá y Yokozawa, de cómo te estabas haciendo más viejo y que tarde o temprano nos tendríamos que despedir y cómo tomaría la noticia.

Ante esto reaccioné bastante mal, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad, pues todavía te necesitaba en mi vida, que siguieras siendo mi mejor amigo.

Mas el tiempo es cruel y no perdona, por lo que ambos seguimos creciendo, tanto así que yo ingresé a la universidad, dejándole atrás con mi padre y Onii-san, sabiendo que estaba muy viejo para mudarse conmigo, que exponerte a un lugar nuevo a esa edad sería muy cruel.

En cuanto pude tomarme un fin de semana libre para visitarlos, Sorata me ignoró durante toda mi estadía, me hizo sentir un tanto culpable por la decisión antes tomada.

Papá se rió, haciendo alusión a que el gato era demasiado tsundere como su antiguo dueño para demostrar cuánto me había extrañado, mientras que Onii-san me tranquilizaba diciendo que todos los días entrabas a mi cuarto para buscarme.

Conforme Sorata observó que siempre regresaba, empezó a tranquilizarse y lentamente comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a mí, era a veces más demandante durante esos días para compensar los que no estaba con él, llegando al extremo de exigir sus golosinas favoritas.

Pero también noté cómo su paso se hacía más lento, tanto así que había dejado de saltar en los muebles y necesitaba ayuda incluso para subir al sillón.

Sabía que su tiempo conmigo terminaba, y a pesar de quería asegurar como antaño que viviría muchos años, la madurez me hizo ver que todo tiene un final, y la vida de mi amigo ya estaba por llegar a ese punto.

Creo que por eso no fue sorprendente (ya ambos teníamos veinte) cuando me enteré que estaba en el veterinario justo cuando comenzaban las vacaciones invernales.

A pesar de saber ya lo que pasaba, el diagnóstico del veterinario fue desgarrador, la cual en pocas palabras por su edad ya no era posible hacer nada y para evitar que sufriera, nos recomendó dormirlo, aseguraba que no le dolería.

Que simplemente quedaría dormido.

Una pequeña parte egoísta quería que se quedara a mi lado, pero la parte racional y la que lo amaba decidió que ya era tiempo de despedirme de él. Ya era la hora en la que debía descansar.

Lo acaricié por última vez, negándome a llorar mientras lo hacía, tal vez con la tonta idea de que no se preocupara en sus últimos momentos, hasta que finalmente murió.

Ahora, con su ausencia, siento mucho pesar en mi alma; pero sé que aunque no esté a mi lado físicamente, siempre habitará en mi corazón y nunca lo abandonará.

Ya que gracias a la intervención Sorata en mi vida puedo decir que me ayudó un poco a ser lo que hoy en día soy.

Por lo que no me queda más que decir:

Gracias por estar a mi lado, y espero que adonde quiera que estés puedas disfrutar de las cosas que te gustaban de la misma manera que cuando estabas con vida.

Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

\-----------------------------

Dedicado a mi linda mascota que estuvo a mi lado durante 14 años.

Espero que donde sea que estés, tenga muchas galletas y un prado como en el que te gustaba correr.

Muchas gracias por quedarte a mi lado y ayudarme un poco a ser la persona que soy hoy en día.

Siempre estarás en mi corazón.


End file.
